In general, location services refer to a collection of network technologies that seek to determine, and potentially track, the physical location(s) of a device via a computer network. For example, mobile phone tracking is one example of location services that typically uses the triangulation of signals received from a phone by multiple cell towers to determine the physical location of the phone. This location information can be used for multiple purposes, such as forwarding the location to an emergency responder, for purposes of navigation, and the like.